Back in Time
by franziell
Summary: Desmond wakes up after having supposedly died...But where is he? Set after/during AC III
1. Chapter 1

Sounds...Music...A pleasant sound and so familiar...but it's been so long... Desmond groaned and blinked, the haziness slowly leaving his tired eyes. There was light being filtered through high reaching branches, the wind rustling through the leaves and the singing of birds all around. Was this the new world? Was this what Juno had promised them? No, if it were then Desmond would be dead now. Or was he? Maybe this was heaven; maybe this really was the end.

"Who are you?" A dark voice with a heavy accent. Desmond blinked once again and turned his heavy head to the side, his eyes trying to focus on the shadow above him. "What are you doing here?" The man asked again and Desmond tried to tell him that he didn't know but his tongue was to heavy to move. All that managed to escape was another groan. "Achilles!" The sound was loud and sharp and he flinched at it, but still couldn't move. Why was his body so heavy?

"What is it boy?"

"This man here...he is not responding." Achilles...such a familiar name but not one of Desmond's time.

"Did you find him here?"

"Yes."

"Take all weapons off him and get him into the house, we'll see that he gets better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. At least with the way he is now he can in no way do anything."

"Okay." Strong arms looped around Desmond's waist and pulled him up before flipping him over broad shoulders. It felt weird, wrong to be manhandled this way but there was nothing he could do but hang there and wait. He blacked out before he made it inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Desmond woke up it wasn't to the sound of birds singing but to the smell of food. Not having eaten for what felt like ages Desmond opened his eyes and looked around cautiously. He only vaguely remembered what had happened and how he got here but the place look extremely familiar.

"So you have finally awoken boy. I was beginning to worry." To the side of the bed, an old and wrinkled, dark skinned man was standing with grey hair and a cane he was leaning on. Achilles. Why was Achilles here? "Calm down, there is nothing to fear. I have brought you food." His hand gestured towards the side and Desmond turned to see a bowl with something steaming inside. It smelled delicious.

"Thank you."

"Oh, so you can talk?" The man laughed. "Connor was beginning to wonder."

"Connor..."

"The young man who found you. He's my protégé, I took him in when he was only young."

"I..." No he shouldn't give himself away. Desmond knew for a fact that they weren't evil or Templars for that matter but what should he tell them? That he was Connor's ancestor from the future?

"Yes boy?"

"I'm Desmond." He said instead and Achilles smiled warmly.

"Eat your soup and drink some water Desmond, you must be very weak after being unconscious for this long."

"How long was it?"

"Two days since we found you. You talk in your sleep." Desmond nervously looked up from the bowl.

"What...what did I say?"

"Things about someone called Juno but not a lot. It was hardly understandable. You're lucky I was here, Connor thought you were going crazy!" Again Achilles laughed but Desmond considered the comment.

"Maybe I am. I can't be certain. I don't know why I'm here or how I got here, all I know is that this is not how it's supposed to be."

"Is it ever? Now eat and rest boy, I will be downstairs." The man turned and left with heavy steps and the sound of the cane against the wooden floor echoing through the hallway even after he had gone.

Desmond stared into the hot brew and slowly took a sip. The taste was faint and new to him but his empty stomach welcomed the food. Hungry and greedy he drank the soup as well as the water given to him before falling back into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"You said he was awake, no?"

"He was, but he's weak Connor, give him time to rest."

"He makes me nervous. We don't know who he is or why he is here."

"Desmond is his name and actually he was wondering about that as well. Apparently he doesn't remember."

"I don't believe him."

"Faith, Connor, I think he means us no harm. Look, he is one of us." Desmond felt dry hands on his arm but forced himself to be still. Cloth was pushed up and he knew that Achilles was exposing his tattoo to Connor, knowing that the symbol in the middle was the symbol of the creed.

"That is a bolt way of showing who he is. His clothes are not meant to blend it either."

"Nothing we can't help him with. And if he really is an assassin then he can help you as well, I am sure that it would make many things much easier." Desmond opened his eyes at that moment and his arm was immediately released.

"See, he is awake."

"You are Connor." Desmond stated and the other two men exchanged glances. It was weird to see Connor, the man whose memories he had occupied, before him. "Thank you for saving me." Connor nodded and Desmond sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed. "I feel much better now."

"Will you stay longer Desmond?"

"If I am welcome, I would like that. I only know about this place through...stories but they seem like faint memories to me." Achilles chuckled while Connor still continued to glare at him suspiciously.

"You'll need clothes, whatever those are you cannot wear them." Desmond looked down at his jeans, sneaker and white hoodie and nodded.

"I understand."

"Are you really an assassin?"

"I am."

"Then you will need weapons as well." Desmond nodded thankfully and Achilles showed him to follow. Connor waited for Desmond to pass before leaving the room as well.

"I believe you have experience with the hidden blades?"

"Yeah, I've been taught to use them."

"Good." Achilles reached back and handed him the blades. "We have all kinds of weapons, there you can practice if you wish to do so here are clothes." Desmond took the bundle of clothes that looked quite similar to Connor's but in burgundy and white, rather than blue and white.

"Thank you."

"Go put them on and afterwards Connor will show you around; he was just about to go to Boston anyways."

"I don't think he can be trusted yet Achilles."

"I think I might be able to help you." He offered but Connor didn't even look at him. "You are looking for Samuel Adams, right?" Desmond asked, knowing that the information will give him a possibility to stay with Connor, and hoping that he had guessed the right time.

"What do you know of Adams?"

"I know where he is."

"How?" He shrugged and Connor frowned, stepping closer.

"I will not trust you if you don't tell me the full story, _Desmond._ Achilles might believe you but I am not as easily fooled. Tell me what you know."

"All I know is where you're most likely to find Adams. And I don't ask for your trust nor for you to believe me, just for a chance to prove to you that you can do both. I don't mean you harm and you have treated me with utmost kindness; I won't forget that." Achilles nodded with a smile and Connor stepped away but his frown didn't lessen.

"Meet me outside in a few minutes." Desmond nodded but Connor had already turned his back on him. With a sigh Achilles walked past him and only stopped briefly.

"Don't worry Desmond, he'll come around. He is not a boy who trusts easily."

"I know." Desmond mumbled into the empty room and changed into the Assassin robe and put on the blades, as well as a sword and a gun. Although in reality Desmond had never worn either they felt comforting and familiar, at least something to hold onto while in a time and place he didn't belong in.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor was already waiting outside as Desmond stepped outside into the warm morning sun. When Connor heard him he stood up and immediately started walking.

"Follow me."

"Right." In complete silence they crossed the paths that led into the woods until Connor starting jogging, then running. Still feeling a little weak on his legs Desmond followed as good as he could, mostly focusing on keeping up, rather than considering what was happening around him.

"Watch out!" Desmond's head flung to the side as he simultaneously heard a deep roar, a sound he had learned to fear while he was in Connor's memories. The huge bear lunged at him and Desmond barely managed to roll off to the side, saving himself from a painful death. But the bear came onto him again but this time Desmond was prepared, letting his instincts take over. When the bear straightened and went for the kill Desmond squatted and braced himself for the incoming attack, then jumped to the side, with his blade digging deep into the thick flesh of the bear. Another roar cut through the surrounding silence as Desmond pulled down the blade, hot blood covering his hands.

The bear dropped to the side with a loud thud and Desmond stood and stared, breathing heavily and feeling like he was about to throw up. At least Connor seemed somewhat impressed as he came closer to check on him.

"You did good."

"Thank you."

"Are you injured?"

"No, that isn't my blood. I'd like to wash it off before we reach Boston; it'll only draw attention." Connor nodded and turned back to continue walking.

"You can do that as soon as we reach the next fortress, there are no bears to worry about at the river side."

"Okay, good."

"Tell me something about yourself Desmond."

"What do you want to know?" He frowned at Connor's back as they walked, this time slower, towards the sounds of a river.

"What were you doing in front of Achilles house, unconscious at that?" Desmond groaned inside and shrugged.

"I swear I don't know. I...my memory is blurry and everything is different from what I expected."

"How do you know Juno?" Connor had stopped and turned around, his big brown eyes intently staring at Desmond. He was wondering how Connor could know about Juno, then he remembered the vision Connor had as a child.

"I have met her."

"You have _met_ her? How is that possible?"

"Well not really met her in reality you know, she just kinda came to me." Connor squinted as if he was trying to figure out if Desmond was telling the truth. "How do you know her?"

"That is none of your concern." With that Connor turned and started walking faster again while Desmond huffed, and then reluctantly followed. The blood was drying on his hands and the smell accompanied him throughout the way.


End file.
